Zack Martin Must Die!
by ChaosRebel101
Summary: Three exgirlfriends of a serial cheater set up their former lover to fall for the new girl in town so they can watch him get his heart broken. Inspired by the movie “John Tucker Must Die”
1. Trailer

**Zack Martin Must Die!**

**Three ex-girlfriends of a serial cheater (Zack Martin) set up their former lover to fall for the new girl in town so they can watch him get his heart broken. Inspired by the movie "John Tucker Must Die"**

**-----**

**a/n1: For those of you who have seen the movie, here who the characters are:**

**Zack Martin(John Tucker), Courtney(Kate Spencer), Julie(Heather the cheerleader), Ashleigh(Carrie the smart girl), and Sara(Beth the vegan)**

**-----**

**a/n2: And also, those of you who know my OC Courtney, I'm changing some things for this particular story. Courtney's mother is alive and her father is dead. Also, there are no brothers.**

**-----**

**a/n3: also(this is the last one) it doesn't start until ch.2 but italics are Courtney narrating. Ok, on with the story**

**-----**

**Chapter One: Trailer**

**This story is about Zack Martin**

Shows Zack sinking a shot in a basket.

**He is the man.**

Shows his teammates lifting Zack onto their shoulders.

**Captain of the basketball team  
**

Shows Zack high-fiving random members of the basketball team

**-**

Shows Zack pulling out a chair at a restaurant for Ashleigh.

Ashleigh looks at a menu and speaks French.

"You are so sexy when you speak French." Zack says to her.

-

Shows Zack making out with Julie in the same restaurant.

**He's got two girlfriends**

Shows Zack making out with Sara in the restaurant

**Whoa, scratch that- three girlfriends?**

Shows Ashleigh whispering to a girl in gym class. "I'm dating…Zack Martin!"

Julie gasps and throws a volleyball at her head. "He's mine! Stay away from him!" she yells.

Sara throws a ball at Julie's stomach. "_I _am dating Zack Martin." she says.

The girls are now fighting in the gym.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and you're beating each other?!" Courtney exclaims.

-

Shows Zack messing around in the locker room with the guys.

-

"We all have something in common." Julie says to Courtney. "We all wanna kill-"

"Zack Martin." Ashleigh says.

-

Shows Courtney's mom, Rosalina, walking into the house. "Hey girls. What are you doing?" she asks.

"Destroying a man." Ashleigh replies.

"Alright. Play nice girls." Rosalina says and walks away.

"You're mom is so hot!" Sara says to Courtney.

-

"If we combine all of us, we can make him fall in love with you, and then yank it all out!" Sara says to Courtney, making her jump slightly.

-

Shows Courtney in a cheerleader uniform, leaning a wall in school.

"Who's the new cheerleader?" Zack asks Julie.

"She's not into High School boys." Julie replies.

Shows Courtney trying to do a cheer, but she punches a wall.

-

"This is Court." Julie says to the squad. "She'll be taking Nancy's spot." she leads her over to rest of the squad. "Zack loves girls on top."

Everyone gives her a strange look.

"Of the pyramid, hello!" Julie says.

-

"Listen, I'm obligated to buy you dinner." Zack says to Courtney. "I'm captain of the basketball team, you're our new cheerleader…"

-

Shows Zack on the beach with Courtney. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asks her.

-

Shows Courtney sitting in Zack's truck. Sara opens the door.

"Hi!"

"What do I do?" Courtney asks nervously.

"Are you a good kisser?" Sara asks.

-

Shows Sara showing Courtney how to kiss. "Hold his gaze…your lips might just touch, but not yet…and then…" they both kiss.

"Holy Jama-llama." a boy said staring at the two girls. "Kiss her again.

-

Shows Courtney opening her robe, revealing her in a bra and underwear. Sara's, Julie's, and Ashleigh's jaws drop.

"You should totally wear underwear to school." Ashleigh says to her.

**Women want him…**

Shows Zack taking a pair of underwear out of a bag.

"I got you a present?" Courtney says from the computer. "I want you to wear them."

"Be right there."

-

Shows Zack scaling a building. He lays in a bed. The female gym teacher comes out of the bathroom and sees Zack laying in her bed. They both scream loudly.

She drags Zack-still in the underwear- out of her room by his ear in front of everyone in the hallway.

"Dude, those are for ladies." Tapeworm says.

**Men want to be him**

Zack takes off his shirt, revealing the thong still on. "What? They're breezy, they don't bind, and they give you just enough swing." he runs to the basket, jumps, does a front flip, and sinks it. Now all the boys are doing it.

**But these girls…**

**Want to kill him**

"Zack-" Courtney says

"Martin-" Sara interrupts.

"Must-" Julie intervenes.

"Die!" Ashleigh concludes.

-

Shows Julie sitting in front of a video camera. "Hasta la vista Mother fu-"


	2. Zack and His Girlfriends

**Chapter Two: Zack and His Girlfriends**

_I was in the seventh grade when I realized I was invisible. Not, "She's disappeared!" invisible more like-_

We're at a spelling bee. Courtney walks up to the microphone.

"Anonymous. A-N-O-N-I-M-O-U-S. Anonymous."

"Sorry. That is wrong." the announcer said. "W-O-R-O-N-G. Wrong."

_I mean it's not like I was a real-_

"Loser." a girl said. "L-O-S-E-R. Loser."

_Of course when it came to love…that sucked. S-U-C-K-E-D. Sucked._

_But another thing stood in my way. That was my mom._

_It's not that she didn't have any trouble landing guys, just keeping them. I used to keep track of them but I found it exhausting. So I just call 'em all Skip._

"I am going to be your new father." one of her step dads said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves there now Skip." Courtney said with a glare.

"Actually it's Steve kiddo. Why do you keep calling me Skip?" he asked.

_Because eventually that's what they all did._

* * *

_But enough about me. This story isn't even about me. It's about him._

Zack ran down the court for a slam dunk. He sinks it and the crowd goes wild.

_Zack Martin. _

_Face it, he is the man. Captain of the basketball team, his parents are loaded…like I said, he's the man._

"Another Buckner win thanks to the one and only Zack Martin," the school reporter said into a camera.

_I remember the first time I talked to Zack. I was totally cool._

Courtney walked up to Zack at a restaurant. "Hey do you um, are you, like-"

"I'm not ready to order yet." Zack said with a smile.

"Great." Courtney said and curtsied. She walked away a horrified look on her face.

_Please God tell me I did not curtsy._

Ashleigh walked inside the restaurant and sat next to Zack.

_Figures a guy like him has a girlfriend._

_That's Ashleigh Schaefer. Ashleigh is your basic_ _chronic overachiever who spends her life in extracurricular clubs and working on her college application. She's on the honor roll, student council, runs the school TV broadcasts, she's apart of Big Sisters, Adopt-A-Shut-In, and…I think that's it._

Ashleigh looked at the menu and started speaking French.

"You are so sexy when you speak French." Zack says to her.

They start making out.

-

Zack is now making out with Julie

_Ok, he's got two girlfriends…?_

_That's Julie Davies. She's the sassy, aggressive head cheerleader. _

_-_

Zack is now making out with Sara.

_Whoa, scratch that- three girlfriends?!_

_-_

"How do those three girls not know Zack's cheating on all of them?" Courtney asked her mom as she scrubbed the dishes in the back of the restaurant.

"He dates girls from different cliques at his school so that they never interact and convinces the girls who he dates to keep their affairs secret from his father by telling them that he is not allowed to date during basketball season." her mom-Rosalina- said.

"How do you know all this?" Courtney asked confused.

"I don't know. Just a hunch." Rosalina sobbed. She turned and walked away. Courtney shuddered and went back to washing dishes.


	3. Gym Fight!

**Chapter Three: Gym Fight!**

"Alright, since Miss Andrews is going to be out, we're combining all first period gym periods." Coach Williams said.

All the girls groaned. Coach Williams separated the girls into two teams for volleyball.

"Hey Ash, why didn't you call me last night?" a girl asked Ashleigh.

"OK, it's totally on the DL but I'm dating…Zack Martin." she whispered.

Julie gasped and hit Ashleigh in her head with the volleyball.

"Hey!" Ashleigh cried.

"Sorry. Slipped." Julie said smugly. When Ashleigh turned away, Julie hit her again.

"You know what, that was no accident!" Ashleigh said and shoved Julie.

"He's mine!" Julie said

She pushed Ashleigh.

"Stay away from him!" she added.

"Oh you little brat!" Ashleigh snapped.

She slapped Julie.

Soon enough the two girls were fighting in the gym.

Sara got between them, trying to break them up. "Girls, peace and love! C'mon you guys are fighting over."

"There's nothing to fight about! Zack Martin is mine!" Julie yelled.

"OH!" Sara threw the ball into Julie's stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?" Julie asked.

"I am dating John Tucker." Sara said.

Julie throws a volleyball at Sara but she ducks, it hits Courtney instead. Ashleigh and Sara slap each other.

"ENOUGH!" Coach Williams yelled. "Let's get back in the game."

Sara pushed Ashleigh, then Julie pushed Sara. Coach Williams tries to break up the fight. Ashleigh throws the volleyball that was supposed to get Sara and Julia, but gets Coach Williams instead. The crowd groans.

"Darn it Coach!" Ashleigh said after the ball hit her.

Julie threw a bag of volleyballs at Sara, but gets Courtney in the stomach instead.

"Just let me get through. Just let me get them!" Ashleigh yelled.

"PUT THOSE BALLS DOWN!" Coach Williams screamed.

Julie throws the same bag of volleyballs and hits Sara. Sara in return throws random volleyballs, one hitting Ashleigh and one hitting Courtney. Then Sara rolls the whole cart of volleyballs and it knocks over Ashleigh, Julie, Courtney, and Coach Williams like bowling pins. Sara lunges herself on Julie. Julie, Ashleigh, and Sara fight on the gym floor.

Courtney grabs Coach William's whistle and blew it loudly. She got everyone's attention.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you are beating the shit out of each other?!" She exclaimed.

"LANGUAGE!" Coach Williams yelled.

She stood up angrily.

"DETENTION! You, you, you, and you!"

She pointed to Julie, Ashleigh, Sara, and Courtney.

"Honestly…" Coach Williams muttered and walked away.

Courtney sighed and walked off.

"Who is that?" Sara asked".

I don't know. Pam Something." Julie mumbled.

They both walked off in opposite direction. Ashleigh then walked away too.

* * *

**a/n: yeah I know it's pretty short, but I loved writing this chapter. I could picture the scene from the movie in my head while I typed it and I laughed so much. lol. **

**R & R**


End file.
